Œuvre d'Art
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse. Et elle n'aura pas le dénouement que vous escomptez. Elle n'est même pas morale. Mais, après tout, l'art n'est qu'une question de point de vue." [BlackJapanxWhiteJapan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Œuvre d'Art**

 _Il existe des êtres capables d'un amour sans limite, et d'autres qui ignorent jusqu'au sens même du mot. Il existe des histoires naïves qui vous conteront comment deux personnes si radicalement différentes s'uniront malgré tout. Celle-ci n'en est pas une. Ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse. Et elle n'aura pas le dénouement que vous escomptez. Elle n'est même pas morale. Mais, après tout, l'art n'est qu'une question de point de vue._

[... ... ...]

Il était né au Japon, mais il avait passé son enfance en Chine. Sa mère biologique était morte dans un terrible accident peu après sa naissance. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, pas même une photo. Son père, après le décès de son épouse, était aussitôt parti pour la Chine où il avait rencontré la femme avec laquelle il s'était ensuite remarié. Cette femme avait deux fils. L'un d'à peu près son âge, Kaoru, et l'autre, beaucoup plus âgé, Yao. Ils avaient vécu en Chine aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient pu, jusqu'à ce que les conditions de vie deviennent trop difficiles. Ils étaient alors partis pour la France où son père avait ouvert un restaurant. Il avait ainsi passé parmi les français une grande partie de son adolescence, et avait reçu avec eux les rayons de la culture de son pays natal. A dix-sept ans, il était parti découvrir le Japon. Lorsqu'il en était revenu, c'était avec la ferme intention d'y retourner rapidement. Et à dix-neuf ans, il réalisait cette volonté.

Cette décision, elle aurait pu lui venir de son admiration pour le Japon, et bien sûr, il y avait un peu de ça. _Un peu_ seulement. La raison fondamentale, et il l'avait cachée à sa famille, bien entendu, était qu'il avait appris au cours de son voyage précédent que sa mère n'était pas morte dans un _terrible accident_ , mais plutôt dans un _violent règlement de comptes_ entre Yakuzas. Et elle n'était pas une victime innocente. Mais cela n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg des secrets conservés par son père car, en réalité, lui-même ignorait que son ex-femme était morte. Tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de dire, si son fils l'avait mis au pied du mur, c'était que Shizuka Honda était partie quelques jours après l'accouchement, emportant avec elle un autre enfant. Le frère jumeau de Kiku Honda. Et c'était l'existence de ce frère plus que toute autre chose que son père avait tenu à lui cacher. Mais, imprudemment, il l'avait laissé aller au Japon, pensant sans doute que la probabilité pour que les deux adolescents se rencontrent était trop mince pour être prise en compte. Grave erreur.

Kiku Honda, après des mois passés au Japon, deux jours avant son départ, rencontra ce frère perdu. C'était un soir ; Kiku était sorti prendre l'air dans ces rues qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un bon moment. Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air à regarder les gratte-ciel illuminés quand un homme surgit de nulle part et le bouscula. Il se tenait un bras dont la manche était ensanglantée et il boitait. Il n'alla pas loin. Quelqu'un d'autre surgit à son tour, plus petit, plus frêle ; un adolescent. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et portait un de ces traditionnels masques de démon japonais. En un battement de cils, il se retrouva devant l'homme et lui trancha la gorge avec la pointe de son katana, puis saisit Kiku par le col l'entraîna dans l'ombre où il se retrouva avec le tranchant de la lame sous la gorge.

-Tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'étais pas ici, fit le tueur masqué.

Kiku ne répondit rien, trop choqué par le meurtre de sang-froid auquel il venait d'assister, et trop obnubilé par le fait qu'il allait probablement mourir.

-Tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'étais pas ici, insista l'assassin.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ses jambes ne le tenaient presque plus.

-Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie..., gémit-il.

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ce serait déjà fait, pauvre imbécile.

Mais Kiku ne parvenait pas à penser clairement, pas avec cette arme qui le menaçait de mort.

-Mais... j'ai vu... j'ai assisté au... je suis un témoin...

Le démon appuya un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge dudit témoin.

-Tu n'as été témoin d'aucune chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tu vas retourner chez toi comme si de rien n'était. Car tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'étais pas ici.

-P-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous tenez tant à me laisser vivre ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Tenait-il tant que ça à y passer à tergiverser ainsi ? Des bruits de voix se rapprochant firent tourner vivement la tête à son agresseur. Il éloigna le katana de la gorge de Kiku... pour en abattre violemment la garde sur sa tête. Kiku perdit conscience, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit, pieds et poings liés. Il remua, et la voix froide du meurtrier résonna.

-Joli tatouage.

Kiku se rendit subitement compte qu'il était complètement nu. Il se recroquevilla, mort de honte tout autant que de peur. L'autre était derrière son dos, tout proche, il l'entendait au son de sa voix.

-Tu l'as depuis quand ?

-C-... Cette année, répondit Kiku d'une voix qui transpirait l'appréhension.

-Quelle méthode ?

-Traditionnelle.

-Ça se voit.

Il s'intéressait à son tatouage ; pour ce qu'il supposait être un Yakuza, rien de moins étonnant.

-Tu as crié ?

-O-... Non, se ravisa Kiku avant d'avoir achevé sa première réponse.

Il y eut des bruits de pas. Le lit s'affaissa sous le poids d'un autre corps. Kiku ferma les yeux. L'autre était si près qu'il sentait son souffle dans son cou.

-Menteur..., affirma l'autre d'une voix suave.

Sentant une main sur son torse, Kiku ouvrit les yeux, tremblant de plus belle. La main, manucurée de noir, glissa jusqu'à son épaule sur laquelle elle appuya pour le mettre sur le dos. Kiku se retrouva alors nez à nez... avec lui-même.

-Que... !

-Bonjour. Kiku Honda, je présume ?

-Qu-... C-... T-...

Mais Kiku ne parvenait pas articuler quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as été tenu dans l'ignorance ; ça ne m'étonne pas.

Son reflet s'écarta de lui. Kiku en profita pour de nouveau se rouler en boule. L'autre ricana.

-Allons, pourquoi te cacher ? Nous avons le même corps.

Une nouvelle fois, Kiku se retrouva mis sur le dos, les mains coincées sous lui. L'autre l'obligea à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il était aussi nu que lui. Kiku sentit ses joues prendre feu, mais il ne détourna pas le regard, de peur que l'autre ne le prenne comme un défi.

-Tu vois ? Le même. Dans ses plus intimes détails. La seule chose qui varie, c'est la signature que nous y avons posée. Oh, j'ai peut-être quelques cicatrices que tu n'as pas, aussi, mais pour tout ce qui est du naturel, de la naissance... nos parents nous ont conçus comme de parfaits clones. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque l'on sait ce que je suis, et ce que tu ne manques pas d'être.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit Kiku d'une voix blanche.

L'autre lâcha son visage pour le gifler. La violence était telle qu'elle lui en coupa le souffle. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux écarquillés mais il ne fit pas un bruit. L'autre souriait toujours, très calme.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu es bien lent. Tu m'as vu tuer et tu sais quel genre de gouvernement secondaire régit les grandes cités. Je suis l'assassin préféré de mon clan, car le meilleur. Et toi... Toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre adolescent banal en quête d'identité culturelle. Un gamin qui pleure et qui crie quand il a mal ou qu'il a peur. Je le savais, bien sûr, notre mère m'avait parlé de notre père, elle savait quel genre d'éducation il te donnerait. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne te dirait rien de moi et inventerait une autre histoire la concernant. Alors que crois-tu savoir exactement de Shizuka Honda ?

-Elle... Elle est morte dans un accident de la route. Je n'avais pas un an.

-Hm... Et si je te disais qu'elle est morte quand j'avais onze ans, lors du massacre de son clan et que j'en suis l'unique survivant ? Que j'obéis désormais aux ordres de ses assassins ? Que je ne suis pas censé laisser de témoins ?

Kiku ne dit rien. Sa joue le brûlait atrocement.

-Mais le témoin, c'était toi. Toi qui me ressembles tant alors même que je suis censé avoir un frère jumeau. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Pas tout de suite. D'abord je devais savoir... comment était fait ce corps...

L'autre le parcourut du regard. Kiku se tortilla, cherchant désespérément à cacher son intimité à ce regard impudique.

-Délicieux..., dit son frère en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

Kiku se figea d'horreur. Son ventre se creusait au rythme de sa respiration frénétique. Un rire lugubre s'éleva de l'autre.

-Tu te demandes quelle sorte de cinglé, de déviant je suis...

Il pencha et mordit de toutes ses forces dans l'une des cuisses de Kiku qui poussa un cri souffrance. L'autre vint ensuite murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu n'as pas idée... Pas la moindre petite idée de tous les torts que je pourrais te faire.

L'autre se redressa.

-Je vais te libérer, et tu vas courir loin d'ici. Je vais faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Mais si jamais tu reviens au Japon, et que je te recroise... Alors...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il trancha les liens qui entamaient la chair des poignets et des chevilles de Kiku, le laissa s'habiller et le raccompagna à la porte de son appartement. Kiku sortit, l'air le plus naturel qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre qui était resté nu, l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte. Kiku commit alors une erreur, celle qui lui ferait braver la menace de cet adolescent dangereux qu'était son frère, qui le ferait revenir au Japon ; il se retourna. Il vit ce frère qui le regardait s'éloigner, sans aucune expression sur le visage, se moquant qu'on puisse le surprendre nu sur son palier. Alors, malgré toute la peur et la méfiance qu'il lui inspirait, Kiku le trouva fascinant. Il lui demanda comment il s'appelait. L'autre sourit ; un sourire inqualifiable qui se tordit bientôt en une grimace. Il ne devait pas aimer son nom, et Kiku comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il le lui dit ;

-Sakura.

[... ... ...]

Ainsi donc, Kiku revint au Japon. Il n'avait pas oublié où se situait l'appartement de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas s'y rendre. Il ne tenait pas à se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, si impatiemment. Il avait donc loué un logement dans un immeuble du quartier dans lequel il avait rencontré son frère. Il s'y rendit en taxi, récupéra la clé, monta déposer ses affaires et redescendit immédiatement. Il alla s'installer dans un café, près de la vitre, et commença à dessiner, regardant régulièrement dehors bien qu'il se doutait que l'autre ne sortait qu'à la nuit tombée. Lorsque le café ferma, il était le seul client encore présent et retourna dans son appartement, passant par une supérette pour s'acheter à manger.

Lorsque Kiku alla se coucher, il ne savait s'il était excité, déçu ou effrayé. Il avait hâte de revoir son frère, et était très frustré qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu à lui. D'un autre côté, Sakura était fou, et il était évident que Kiku n'avait rien à gagner à le chercher, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être sensé. Pas envie d'être le garçon qu'il avait toujours été... quoiqu'il se doutait que sa témérité prendrait fin à l'instant où il croiserait de nouveau le regard tranchant de l'autre.

Sa nuit fut peuplée d'hommes en noir et de masques démoniaques. Il entendait le tintement métallique de katanas s'entrechoquant. Il voyait des créatures colorées s'arracher à la peau dans laquelle elles avaient été incrustées pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il courait, criait, suppliait ; terrifié. Un rire moqueur résonnait dans un ciel rouge sang. Les pétales des cerisiers fanaient à peine éclos, et un éventail gigantesque s'agitait, provoquant des bourrasques faisant craquer les branches. Une masse d'ombre s'abattit et il se retrouva entravé. On le mordit alors.

Kiku ouvrit les yeux et gémit. Tout du temps où il avait été en France, avec sa famille, il avait opté pour la douche froide, de peur de se faire surprendre, mais maintenant qu'il était seul... Le japonais glissa une main sous la couette. Il tâta la bosse à travers son caleçon, puis posa sa main dessus. Il se caressa lentement à travers le tissu pendant quelques minutes, puis il passa la main sous le vêtement. Il se mit à quatre pattes sous la couette, gémissant, sa main allant de plus en plus vite. Il se sentit rougir. Ce qu'il faisait... Sa main était humide, et il haletait. Son corps tout entier tremblait ; était-ce normal ou était-il trop sensible ? Il se demanda ce que Sakura ressentait lorsqu'il le faisait. Laissait-il échapper des gémissements ? Criait-il ? Peut-être était-ce d'autres qui lui faisaient cela...

L'image de son frère se masturbant s'imposa dans son crâne et il ne put la chasser. Il n'y avait pas de honte à cela, non ? Ils étaient du même sang, mais ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, après tout. Kiku eut un rire entrecoupé de gémissements. Bien sûr que c'était honteux. Il n'y avait aucune manière avec laquelle regarder cette situation pour que cela soit correct. Sa main redoubla de vitesse. L'image de Sakura se brouilla et Kiku cria brièvement. Il repoussa la couette et alluma la lumière. Sa main était couverte d'un liquide blanchâtre. Il se demanda alors, puisqu'ils avaient des gènes à ce point similaires, s'ils avaient le même goût. Lentement, Kiku approcha sa main de sa bouche.

[... ... ...]

Au bout d'une semaine, Kiku était en train de perdre tout espoir de revoir son frère et il refusait toujours d'aller le trouver directement chez lui. Il en venait à espérer de voir quelqu'un se faire tuer devant lui comme la dernière fois car c'était ce qui avait sonné sa rencontre avec l'autre. Le japonais décida donc de devenir imprudent et de se rendre à la nuit tombée dans des endroits que le commun « rangé » des mortels évitait. Évidemment, s'il était si simple de trouver des Yakuzas, cela se saurait. Cinq jours encore Kiku dut se résoudre à aller se coucher sans l'avoir revu. Il sentait la tension monter en lui. Pas de la colère, non, mais de la terreur. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il était _mort_? Mais il ne devait pas se rendre chez Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas. Comment son frère aurait-il pu vouloir d'un simple petit chien revenant chez son maître la queue entre les pattes ? Et si son frère l'avait vu mais l'évitait ? Kiku ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ; que l'autre soit souffrant ou qu'il ne veuille plus de lui ?

-Eh, mon beau ! L'interpella un homme.

D'autres autour ricanèrent. Kiku continua à marcher, tête haute.

-Tu suces pour combien ? Continua-t-on derrière son dos.

Kiku l'ignora et une main s'abattit sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner.

-J'te cause, sale môme !

L'adolescent écrasa son genou dans les parties de son agresseur qui tomba dans un cri. Kiku voulut fuir mais on lui saisit les bras et les maintint derrière son dos, puis on le plaqua contre un mur, dans une ruelle pleine de poubelles. Il serra les dents et lança un regard assassin derrière son épaule.

-Regardez-moi ces yeux de vierge effarouchée ! Ricana l'un des hommes.

-Qui lui passe dessus le premier ? Demanda un autre.

-Il a une vraie peau de gonzesse ! S'exclama alors celui qui le retenait prisonnier.

Le groupe partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Baissez-lui son pantalon, fit la voix de celui qui l'avait interpellé.

Kiku sentit des mains tirer férocement sur son bas que la ceinture tenait fermement sur sa taille. Il fut tiré en arrière et d'autres mains commencèrent à défaire la boucle métallique.

-A-arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! S'écria alors l'homme qui avait ordonné qu'on le déshabille, la voix chevrotante.

Il y eut un silence, puis une voix calme et impérieuse résonna.

-Fuyez si vous ne voulez pas perdre une ou deux mains.

Lorsque ses amis eurent fui, l'homme que Sakura retenait se mit à pleurer.

-Pardon ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je ne recommencerai pas ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger ! Pardon !

Sakura pressa un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge de l'adulte.

-Tu as donné l'ordre de souiller son corps..., murmura suavement l'assassin. C'est la dernière erreur qu'il t'était permis de faire... la dernière chose que tu auras fait de ta pathétique vie. Je retiendrai ce jour comme celui où un porc aura failli me voler ce qui me revient de droit. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Non ! Non ! Attends ! NON !

La lame s'enfonça dans la gorge de l'homme comme dans du beurre, glissa sur le côté et un geyser carmin jaillit de la plaie. L'adulte s'effondra, et Sakura essuya sur lui la lame de son katana avant de rengainer. Les deux frères se firent face, l'un les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle dans l'obscurité, à la fois heureux et effrayé, l'autre caché derrière son masque. Sakura tendit une main vers Kiku. Un frisson parcourut le frère au visage découvert qui dut fermer les yeux et étouffer un gémissement. Il posa une main tremblante dans celle, assurée, que lui tendait l'assassin, paume contre paume, et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet.

-Je vais te faire du mal, déclara Sakura.

-Je sais, répondit Kiku.

La main de Sakura serra un peu plus fort la sienne.

-Je sais, répéta Kiku.

Il serra celle de l'assassin.

[... ... ...]

Kiku était debout, entièrement nu à côté du lit de son frère qui lui tournait autour, l'air appréciateur. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et Kiku sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna. Les lèvres dérivèrent vers son épaule droite d'où partait son tatouage.

-Comme si... une lame t'avait ouvert la peau, et de cette faille qui te court de l'épaule pour s'échouer sur ta hanche s'échappe une flore variée et colorée, comme si elle avait poussé au fond de toi, luxuriante, débordante... comme si elle étouffait et qu'elle avait besoin à tout prix de s'échapper... Est-ce là ce que tu ressens ? Tous ces sentiments que tu éprouves et que tu rêves de voir s'exprimer et s'épanouir... Tu étouffes dans ce monde bien réglé... Tu as besoin de quelque chose qui diffère, qui te sorte des normes sociétales. Quelque chose de puissant, qui fait peur... Grand poète, triste poète... Regarde-nous dans la glace ; crois-tu que cela sera suffisant ?

Kiku tourna la tête à droite ; un miroir couvrait le mur à côté d'eux, près de la tête du lit. Il se voyait de profil, les joues rouges, son frère murmurant au-dessus de son épaule. Son sexe commençait à durcir.

-Ce ne sera jamais suffisant, souffla-t-il.

Sakura cessa de bouger.

-A ton tour. Que lis-tu ?

Kiku se décolla du torse de son frère et commença à lui tourner autour. Un cerisier qui prenait pied sur sa hanche droite perdait ses pétales sur son bras droit et sur le reste de son dos. Dans ses branches, des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs dormaient les uns contre les autres. L'un d'eux avait essayé de s'envoler mais un tigre avait surgi et l'avait saisi entre ses crocs. Des carpes nageaient paisiblement entre les racines de l'arbre dans un bassin qui lui couvrait les reins. Un dragon s'était enroulé autour de sa cuisse gauche et traversait le bassin, éclaboussant le tigre d'eau, cherchant à le dépasser pour lui arracher sa proie de la gueule. Une brume grise planait et sur la rive du bassin, un masque démoniaque ainsi qu'un vieil éventail s'étaient échoués.

-Les faibles meurent, détruits par les combats des puissants car le monde est régi par la loi du plus fort... Il n'y a pas de possibilité de fuite. Tout ce qui est beau fane et disparaît ; nul n'est à l'abri car le mal est en tout. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

Kiku glissa une main sur le dos de son frère. Il ne la vit que lorsque ses doigts passèrent dessus ; il y avait au creux de ses reins, au fond du bassin, une petite sphère dorée. Quelque chose de recroquevillé.

-Un phœnix ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute. La renaissance... L'éternité... Comme une trace que tu veux laisser ?

Sakura se retourna alors vivement, saisissant les poignets de Kiku. L'assassin, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, fondit sur l'épaule vierge de toute encre de l'autre à la lui mordit jusqu'à ce que du sang en coule. Kiku étouffa son cri en se mordant la lèvre qui se mit elle aussi à saigner. Sakura glissa sa langue sur la blessure qu'il avait faite à son frère, s'y abreuvant. Puis il jeta Kiku sur le lit. Son torse secoué par sa respiration haletante, son visage embrasé à demi-caché par une main, la rougeur de ses joues visibles. L'assassin rit.

-Comment peux-tu paraître si chaste alors que tu m'as réclamé ?

Il perdit son sourire ; Kiku était pour lui comme un printemps indécent, une explosion de fleurs aux émanations envoûtantes. Il se jeta sur la lèvre ensanglantée de son frère ; il la lécha, la mordilla. Puis il enfonça sa langue couverte de sang dans la bouche de Kiku. Leurs langues se tournèrent autour, s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se quittèrent, se retrouvèrent. Lorsque Sakura voulut se redresser, Kiku suivit le mouvement. Il voulait continuer à l'embrasser. L'assassin dut le repousser avec la même brutalité qu'il l'avait jeté sur le lit.

-Tu aimes le goût du sang ? Demanda Kiku. Très bien, comme tu veux.

Il allait lui-même se griffer le torse quand son frère saisit son poignet.

-Seulement celui que _je_ fais couler.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement. Puis Sakura lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

-Fais-moi plaisir.

Kiku l'interrogea du regard puis écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa lentement, cherchant dans les yeux de son frère quelque chose de contradictoire avec ce qu'il pensait que l'assassin lui avait demandé, mais Sakura continuait à le regarder, l'air de le défier. Alors la question que Kiku s'était déjà posée à plusieurs reprises revint sur le tapis. Avaient-ils le même goût ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Kiku se pencha vers l'avant, plus bas, toujours plus bas... Il sentait la main de Sakura caresser son tatouage. Il donna un coup de langue sur le haut du membre de son frère. Un autre, plus appuyé. Puis il le lécha sur toute sa longueur. La main de Sakura glissait toujours paresseusement sur son dos. Kiku voulait le faire réagir. Lui tirer un son, même un vague grognement.

Sakura se raidit lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de son frère envelopper son membre. Il baissa les yeux et se tendit plus encore. Y avait-il vision plus érotique que celle qu'il avait à cet instant précis ? Le sourire crispé qu'il arborait se mua en un sourire féroce. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Parfait. Ils allaient jouer.

Kiku poussa un bref cri plaintif quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent sans ménagement. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car la main restée libre de son frère appuya hargneusement sur sa tête, l'obligeant à continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Alors même qu'il ne s'était pas encore habitué aux deux premiers doigts, un troisième s'ajouta. Son gémissement de douleur fut étouffé par la présence dans sa bouche. Kiku pouvait à peine respirer ; Sakura lui laissant des délais trop courts pour reprendre sa respiration et le contraignant à le prendre en bouche le plus profondément possible.

Sakura tira trop tard sur les cheveux de Kiku ; il avait joui avant que son frère n'ait pu s'éloigner. Il y eut un bruit de déglutition difficile. Sakura retira ses doigts et Kiku se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche. Il sourit.

-Je suppose... que tu ne me rendras pas la pareille ?

L'assassin eut un sourire suffisant.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

Kiku gloussa.

-Déjà fait.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, contrarié. L'autre n'était pas censé pouvoir rire de la situation ! A moins que ce soit un rire nerveux ? L'assassin sentait la colère monter. Y céderait-il ou n'y céderait-il pas ? Il sourit. Il savait ce qui ferait de la peine à Kiku.

-A partir de maintenant, plus de baiser.

Sakura se sentit de nouveau maître de la situation lorsqu'un éclair de douleur qui n'avait rien de physique passa dans les yeux de son frère. Il allongea alors brutalement Kiku, lui écarta les jambes, et le pénétra avec toute la sauvagerie dont il pouvait faire preuve. Kiku rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra. Le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Sans attendre, Sakura commença à se mouvoir. Kiku se mordit la main pour ne pas crier, et des larmes se mirent à couler. Cependant, son frère n'en avait que faire, continuant sans se soucier de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait.

Lorsqu'un goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche, Kiku comprit qu'il s'était mordu trop fort. Quand il sourit, c'était comme s'il avait mis du rouge à lèvres. Il tendit sa main blessée à son frère. Sakura ralentit la cadence de ses coups de reins pour s'occuper de cette nouvelle blessure. Finalement, l'assassin cessa complètement pour attraper à deux mains celle qu'il léchait avidement pour la tenir contre ses lèvres, suçant, aspirant le sang qui en coulait.

-Sakur-... hmn... !

Son frère avait délaissé sa main pour capturer ses lèvres. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Kiku gloussa à nouveau.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas que je le dise.

-Traître, répliqua l'assassin, mais il y avait dans son ton plus d'amusement que de menace.

Il recommença à bouger, et Kiku à gémir. La douleur s'estompait peu à peu, ou peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'il s'y habituait. Son épaule, sa lèvre, et sa main le brûlaient aussi. Au point où il en était, autant pousser le vice plus loin encore. Autant tenter le diable une nouvelle fois.

-Sakur-... aaAAh !

Kiku ne pensait pas que son frère pouvait y aller si fort, mais il l'avait sous-estimé. Oserait-il le pousser à bout ? Oh... Oui, très probablement... Il voulait le voir s'épuiser à, qu'il le veuille ou non, lui faire l'amour, car il savait que l'assassin respectait trop l'art dans son dos pour simplement le baiser, quoi qu'il en dise.

-Sakura... Sakura..., entreprit donc de répéter Kiku, et son frère se prit au jeu.

Bientôt, les deux frères haletèrent autant l'un que l'autre, et bien que Kiku gémissait et criait un peu plus que Sakura, l'assassin avait perdu une large partie du contrôle qu'il pouvait en temps normal exercer sur son corps. L'atmosphère de l'appartement était brûlante ; et dans la sueur mêlée de sang, il avait oublié qui était le maître, ou qui devait l'être. L'important n'était plus que leurs deux corps se mêlant, le contact de leurs peaux, l'entremêlement de leurs langues.

[... ... ...]

-Va te laver, je change les draps.

Kiku se redressa, le corps parcourut d'éclairs de douleur. Sa lèvre était enflée, son corps couvert de coups d'ongles. Sa main et son épaule étaient engourdies. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant de tomber. Il grimaça de douleur mais dut se relever seul ; son frère ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il était très désagréable de marcher avec du liquide, blanc ou rouge, lui coulant entre les jambes, et il rejoignit péniblement la salle de bain. Se laver lui fit un bien fou. Dans le tiroir à pharmacie, il trouva de quoi panser ses plaies. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, les draps étaient changés, et une odeur d'œufs brouillés se répandait.

Son frère lui jeta une chemise propre à la figure et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain à sa place. Kiku enfila la chemise et alla surveiller les œufs ; il était en train de les servir quand Sakura revint, propre et complètement habillé, quoique sa chemise n'était qu'à moitié fermée. Ils mangèrent, chacun dans un coin de l'appartement dont l'odeur de nourriture ne parvenait à masquer complètement celle de leurs ébats. En osant un discret regard vers son frère, Kiku vit que celui-ci lorgnait vers le bas de sa chemise. Le jeune homme sourit et acheva de manger. Il alla ensuite déposer son assiette et ses baguettes dans l'évier puis se tourna vers son frère, qui était près du réfrigérateur.

-Je ne hurlerai pas au viol, si c'est ça que tu te demandes.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'autre de sa voix grave.

-Du fait que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir une nouvelle fois à changer les draps.

Sakura s'efforça de ne pas jeter son assiette au fond de l'évier et de gagner calmement le lit sur lequel il s'assit. Un léger sourire collé aux lèvres, Kiku le rejoignit. Son frère lui glissa deux doigts sous le menton pour lui faire redresser la tête et ils s'embrassèrent bien plus doucement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusque-là. Il était bien sûr évident que ça ne tarderait à retrouver la sauvagerie que Sakura aimait tant, mais après tout, Kiku était revenu en sachant que ça finirait comme ça.

[... ... ...]

Kiku n'avait jamais cru possible que cela arrive un jour. Pourtant, la menace était omniprésente ; il l'avait simplement oubliée. Le jeune homme prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

-Frappe-moi... Bats-moi... Je t'en prie...

Mais cette main qu'il tenait était gelée. Tout comme le corps auquel elle appartenait. Tout comme le lieu où les deux frères se trouvaient. Une morgue.

-Ce serait trop romantique... si je te rejoignais, ou si je cherchais à te venger. Tu ne voudrais pas de cela. Tu voudrais que je reste digne et froid, mais...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il pleurait.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis ni digne, ni froid. Et j'aurais voulu que tu restes auprès de moi...

Il porta la main de son frère à sa joue.

-La mort ne saurait que flétrir ta beauté, lentement, atrocement. Alors, tout comme le phœnix, tu disparaîtras par les flammes.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la main du cadavre.

-Je te garderai avec moi jusqu'à la fin, et lorsque je mourrai à mon tour, on mettra mes cendres avec les tiennes. Après tout, nous n'avons toujours été qu'un...

Il se pencha sur les lèvres de son frère.

-Tu as réussi. Tu as laissé une trace ; une souffrance que je garderai toute mon existence... celle de ta perte.

Kiku s'éloigna du mort, trébucha et tomba. Non... Non jamais il n'aurait cru possible que Sakura Honda, si fort, puisse mourir avant lui. Il savait trop bien se battre ; il était _invincible_. Mais lorsque Kiku quitta la morgue, Sakura n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Et il ne les rouvrirait plus jamais.

[... ... ...]

Big Ben sonna minuit. Dans un appartement de la capitale, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert émeraude, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Du thé ? S'enquit-il.

Le japonais se décolla de la vitre et regarda l'anglais.

-Hm, approuva-t-il.

Son amant se détourna et Kiku le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait dans le dos un tatouage représentant un lion sur un lit de roses rouges. Piercings aux oreilles, à l'arcade, à la langue. Bagues multiples. Ongles vernis. A peu près la même taille et la même corpulence que lui. Arthur Kirkland avait tout pour lui plaire mais Kiku l'avait tout d'abord choisi pour ses sarcasmes. Cela faisait six mois, et il avait vingt-cinq ans.

L'occidental revint, lui tendant une des deux tasses de thé. Ils restèrent tous les deux près de la fenêtre. Bien qu'ils étaient en Février, il faisait très chaud dans l'appartement. Arthur s'approcha de lui et commença à lui caresser distraitement la hanche. Kiku balaya le salon du regard ; il était en désordre, plein d'instruments en tous genres.

-Faut vraiment qu'on déménage, déclara le japonais.

-Quand t'arrêteras de te balader à poil, répliqua l'anglais. C'est intenable.

-Sale habitude, rétorqua Kiku.

-Épargne-moi les détails, s'il te plaît.

L'asiatique pouffa.

-Jaloux~ ! Chantonna-t-il.

Arthur grogna, et après un moment de silence, reprit.

-Combien de temps ça a duré ?

-Quatre ans.

Le blond posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et enlaça le brun dont le regard dériva vers l'urne qui était posée sur le piano. Kiku sentit l'étreinte d'Arthur se resserrer.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Alors je te le demande, là.

Kiku posa à son tour sa tasse et se retourna dans les bras d'Arthur. Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'anglais et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il souffla.

-Une œuvre d'art.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose sur ce couple ! 8D Et c'est un travail scolaire sur le tatouage qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser cet art ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Après plusieurs retours comme quoi cet O.S n'a pas assez de sentiments par rapport à d'habitude, je sens nécessaire de fournir quelques explications. Tout d'abord, oui, les personnages sont vides. C'est fait exprès. Sakura _doit_ vous paraître un odieux connard, et Kiku vous sembler le pire des imbéciles ; ils sont incapables de ressentir de sentiments l'un pour l'autre (déjà parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, ce qui est un point non négligeable), mais aussi parce que la seule chose qu'ils aiment en l'autre, et dont ils sont mutuellement obsédés, c'est leurs tatouages respectifs. Tout le sens que peut avoir leur vie, et tous les sentiments qu'ils possèdent se trouvent dans le tatouage. Si les personnages n'expriment pas leurs sentiments c'est, de un ; parce qu'ils leur sont gravés dans la peau, et de deux ; pour que le lecteur ne puisse ressentir d'empathie ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Sakura et Kiku ne s'aiment pas ; ils aiment l'œuvre d'art que représente l'autre. D'ailleurs, Sakura _hait_ Kiku ; il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une personne aussi stupide lui ressemble tellement. Il ne laisse Kiku en vie qu'uniquement parce qu'il est cinglé et que ça le fait délirer de coucher avec lui-même. Quant à Kiku, le peu d'affection qu'il a pour son frère, il ne veut pas que l'autre la voie, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir contre lui (ce que Sakura parvient néanmoins à faire avec le coup du baiser). Kiku ne se rend compte qu'il est tombé amoureux de Sakura qu'une fois que son frère est mort ; il est donc trop tard, d'où l'apparition d'Arthur pour lui permettre de passer à autre chose (ce qu'il ne parviendra jamais à faire pleinement puisqu'il garde constamment les cendres de Sakura avec lui). Après, oui, c'est du cul. Mais les warning ne sont pas là pour décorer, mes chers amis. On m'a dit qu'il y avait « des sentiments forts » mais que ce n'était pas assez développé. Je réponds à cela ; ce ne sont pas des sentiments, ce sont des obsessions. Une obsession pour « l'autre », pour « l'art » et qui combinées donne une relation fusionnelle vouée à l'autodestruction ; et ceci est développé dans les descriptions même des tatouages. L'introduction vous prévenait d'ailleurs ; elle était là pour vous dire ; « pas d'amour, fans de romantisme ou de sentiments clairs ; tirez-vous ». Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire. x)**

 **Ah, au passage. Oui, le prénom féminin de « Sakura » est ridicule pour un Yakuza ; c'est complètement fait exprès. Mais c'est fait pour être aussi « choquant » que le nom de « Kiku » qui représente aussi une fleur très importante au Japon, et je voulais donc quelque chose qui fasse écho au nom humain de Japon, tout en gardant une symbolique forte.**


End file.
